A Fun Game
by NialCoffee
Summary: Mungkin statusnya akan lebih ramai jika aku menulis sebuah permainan untuk mereka. Dengan begitu Ieyasu pun membuka lacinya. Sebuah buku tentang tes psikaeter milik ayahnya tergeletak manis di dalam ruang kecil itu. Ia tersenyum sembari membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu dengan buru-buru. Dia ingat ada sebuah tes yang boleh di coba dan di tulis dalam statusnya.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fun Game**

**Disclaimer: **SenBasa belongs to Capcom

**Warning: **AU, OOC, may be typo(s), modern time, bad EYD, **bold **artinya nama FB, _italic _artinya lagi ngobrol di FB, ngomong dalem hati, atau ngelakuin sesuatu, Netral artinya dunia nyata yang lagi berlangsung, and…? **O.O''**

**Summary: **_Mungkin statusnya akan lebih ramai jika aku menulis sebuah permainan untuk mereka. _Dengan begitu Ieyasu pun membuka lacinya. Sebuah buku tentang tes psikaeter milik ayahnya tergeletak manis di dalam ruang kecil tersenyum sembari membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu dengan buru-buru. Dia ingat ada sebuah tes yang boleh di coba dan di tulis dalam statusnya.

**AN: **Saya adalah pendatang baru yang hanya bisa nyepam disini. Jadi.. mohon bantuannya jika banyak penulisan saya yang masih perlu di perbaiki..

_Okay! Let's start it!_

Ponsel elit merek Negara tetangga itu ia elus-elus dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya terlihat lapar seakan siap menusuk balik cahaya radiasi yang di pancarkan ponsel itu. Nafasnya memburu bagai seorang _hunter, _keringat dingin menuruni dahi poreselennya perlahan.

Seekor hamster gembul bernama Tadakatsu dengan asyiknya melumat koaci di mulutnya. Remaja tersebut terkadang berbicara dengannya di penghujung senja. Menurutnya sayang jika senja pertama sebelum liburan hanya ia habiskan untuk merutuki rapot ambles plus menangisi telinganya yang menjadi tumbal ibunda tercinta.

Tentu tidak asing bagi anak muda zaman sekarang dengan jejaring sosial. Salah satunya karya Mark Zuckerberg satu ini, apalagi kalau bukan Facebook. Meskipun sekarang ada twitter, instagram, ask fm, atau apalah itu anak-anak dari facebook, akun jejaring sosial pertama ini tidak pernah sepi dari dunia maya.

"AHAHAHA! Tadakatsu, lihat deh! Semua orang sedang curhat di facebook! Cih, dasar kalian! Katanya kalau hari gini masih main facebook namanya anak alay!" celotehnya riang. Sang hamster bertubuh gembul itu merasakan tubuhnya di tarik paksa oleh pemiliknya guna menghadap ponsel.

Kembali ia mengelus layar elit itu ke bawah. Mari kita lihat beranda-nya!

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~! **_

_30 seconds ago_

Libur t'lah tiba! Libur t'lah tiba! HORE! HOREEE!

_22 likes 10 comments_

'_Lihat komentar' _telunjuknya dengan penasaran menekan tulisan tersebut. Lalu munculah hal yang membuat ia _freeze face _di tempat.

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Buang bukumu! Bakar tugasmu!_

_**Tosheee Maeda **__likes this_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Tendang laptopmu! Delete presentasi! _

_**Kasuga Useugi**_

_Kaya' bener kau nak!_

_**Oichi sleep away **__likes this_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Ambil PS-mu! Ambil komik-mu! _

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_YANG DI UJUNG SANA MANA SUARANYA!? LIBUR T'LAH TIBA! HORE! HORE! HATIIIKU GEMBIRAAA!_

_**Pirate of the lost island, Maeda is number one Uyeah~!, and the others **__like this_

_**Takeda love Macan Tutul**_

_Gusti.. dunia memang sudah mau kiamat!_

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango**_

_Oyakata-sama…_

"UWAHAHAHAHA!" ia pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tadakatsu! Lihat deh!" hamster gembulnya pun hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya itu kembali di tarik paksa oleh Ieyasu ke hadapan ponselnya kembali.

'_Next status..'_

_**Katakura only Human**_

_46 seconds ago_

_I'm only human.. and I bleed when I fall down, you build me up and then I fall apart 'cause I'm only human…_

_32 likes 8 comments_

'Lihat komentar!'

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Bahasa Inggrisnya manchay binggowh~!_

_**Katakura only Human**_

_Makasih sensei.._

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Iya dong! Siapa dulu yang ngajarin! 'ya nggak Kojuuro? _

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Cie yang galau~!_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy **__likes this._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Artinya apaan? 'cian nieh, yang nggk bisa bahasa alien a.k.a English.._

_**Maeda Matsu Love Toshee**_

_Makanya belajar! Malu-maluin aja nulis name pake nggk bisa bahasa inggris! _

_**Pirate of the lost island, This is Sasuke not MONKEY!, Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!, and 22 others **__like this_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Eith? Napa banyak banget yang nge-like status Matsu Nee-chan!?_

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_Itu semua karena kau bodoh di English, Keiji!_

'_Next status!'_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_One hour ago_

_Touch my body~! Body~! Touch my body~! Uwowowooooo.. I know you want it! Come to my side, I prepared wine and chocolate-chocolate~!_

_2 likes 10 comments_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_JIJIK!_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Mending gue ngurek spiteng di rumah Hideyoshi-sensei._

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers **__likes this_

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_Sini, ku sentuh tubuhmu itu dengan senapanku!_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda, Sadako Mitsuhide, Nobunaga paling GanThengk **__like this._

_**Takeda love Macan Tutul**_

_Gusti~! Dunia memang sudah mau kiamat._

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Manusia akhir zaman.. _

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I **__likes this._

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango**_

_Oyakata-sama… Hanbei-sensei…_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **__Like this_

Ieyasu kembali terpingkal dibuat status berantai itu. Tadakatsu memandang horror tuannya dengan _freeze face_.

'_Next status!'_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_2 hours ago_

_Do your hear my sad monologue? These words that blame you.. the name that becomes pain when I call it.. You.. You.. You…._

_32 likes 15 comments_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Galau Sensei?_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_Bisa galau anda?_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Kan ada aku beib? Mengapa harus galau?_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Ternyata oh ternyata guru __**GanThengk **__kita bisa galau.._

_**Sadako Mitsuhide**_

_Turut berduka~!_

_**Kasuga Useugi, Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!, and others **__like this._

_**Oichi sleep away**_

_Nii-san?_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Siapa yang galau? Wong lagi konser sama Ranmaru~!_

_**Ranmaru anak pinter**_

_Benar! Nobunaga-sensei suaranya bagus banget loh~!_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_#merinding disko.. *body freeze_

_**Sadako Mitsuhide, Kasuga Useugi, Pirate of the lost island, and others **__like this._

Sekali lagi harus ia akui tak kuasa untuk menahan air mata dari sudut matanya. Ia sukses terpingkal-pingkal kembali.

Jari telunjuk kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja berwarna coklat diiringi si gembul Tadakatsu yang menggeliat manja di tangan kirinya.

_Hn.. sepertinya menarik untuk membuat status._ Pikirnya.

Ada benarnya. Sudah ribuan jam dia tidak update 'kan?

Tapi.. remaja itu kembali memutar otaknya. _Mungkin statusnya akan lebih ramai jika aku menulis sebuah permainan untuk mereka._

Dengan begitu Ieyasu pun membuka lacinya. Sebuah buku tentang tes psikaeter milik ayahnya tergeletak manis di dalam ruang kecil itu.

Ia tersenyum sembari membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu dengan buru-buru. Dia ingat ada sebuah tes yang boleh di coba dan di tulis dalam statusnya.

_Dimana ya?_ batinnya. Ia pun kembali pada daftar isi buku itu dan mencari nama tes-nya.

Dan "Ah! Ini dia!"

Tadakatsu tersentak. Si gembul langsung mengikuti mata pemiliknya itu berlayar.

Ponsel elit kualitas Negara tetangga miliknya ia elus-elus kembali. Telunjuknya menari-nari dengan riang di atasnya.

'_tuktukukutuktuktuktuk.. send!'_

Ieyasu tersenyum puas. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu apa komentar teman-temannya.

Dihelanya nafas panjang lalu berujar. "Nah, Tadakatsu.. mari kita ambil sekotak pocky di bawah sembari menunggu." Ucapnya. Di gendongnya tubuh gembul hamster itu. Ia langsung melesat turun dari kamarnya._  
><em>

_**Just the Way Tokugawa**_

_2 seconds ago_

_Guys~! Aku punya game seru nih! Ini game dari buku ayah yang udah lama nangkring di laci belajar._

_Silahkan baca instruksinya, tapi mikirnya jangan lama-lama. Cukup yang ada di kepala kalian aja._

_Kita mulai ya?_

_So, pasti ambil kertas dan alat tulis kalian masing-masing._

_Tulis urutan angka secara menurun dari 1 sampai 11._

_Tulis angka yang kalian suka dari ke-sebelas angka yang kalian tulis tadi di samping angka 1 dan 2._

_Tulis dua nama, __**harus orang yang kalian kenal**__, boleh lawan jenis atau sesama jenis sesuka kalian di samping angka 3 dan 7 _

_Tulis tiga nama orang-orang yang kalian anggap anggota keluarga di samping angka 4, 5, 6. Kaluarga angkat juga nggak apa, binatang peliharaan juga boleh, atau bagi kalian para cewek punya boneka kesayangan boleh juga._

_Di nomer 8, 9, 10, 11 kalian tulis judul lagu yang paling kamu suka saat ini tapi beda-beda ._

_Inget ya! harus lansung apa yang ada di kepala kalian! Dan harus juga orang yang kalian kenal. Entah sahabat, entah pacar atau keluarga sesuai instruksi! Perlu di ingat ini Cuma buat seneng-seneng aja. Setelah itu langsung pindahin jawaban kalian ke komentar statusku._

_Kalo komentar di status ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh akan ku beri tahu jawabannya._

_So? Silahkan mencoba!_

**TBC**

**AN: **Yeiyh! Sudah selesai, bagaimana? Apakah masih banyak kesalahan? Tolong beri tahu saya..

Oh ya, kalian juga boleh jawab statusnya Ieyasu –boleh di tulis di kotak review kalo mau. #di gampar *pripasi orang et deh!

Ada yang pernah tahu game ini sebelumnya? Apakah sudah kebayang ending-nya kayak apa? Tapi sebagai author yang sok kreatif, saya akan membuat jawabannya berbeda dari game yang sudah ada sebelumnya. #digoreng

Okay, thanks a lot for minna-san..


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fun Game chap 2**

**Disclaimer: **SenBasa belongs to Capcom.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, may be typo(s), modern time, bad EYD, **bold **artinya nama FB, _italic _artinya lagi ngobrol di FB, ngomong dalem hati, atau ngelakuin sesuatu, Netral artinya dunia nyata yang lagi berlangsung, and…? **O.O''**

**Summary: **_Mungkin statusnya akan lebih ramai jika aku menulis sebuah permainan untuk mereka. _Dengan begitu Ieyasu pun membuka lacinya. Sebuah buku tentang tes psikaeter milik ayahnya tergeletak manis di dalam ruang kecil tersenyum sembari membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu dengan buru-buru. Dia ingat ada sebuah tes yang boleh di coba dan di tulis dalam statusnya.

**AN: **Saya sangat berterimakasih pada Minna.. ternyata fic pertamaku ada yang review.. saya langsung sujud-sujud plus teriak "YEAH! I DIT IT WELL!" #tos sama Ieyasu

_Okay! Let's start again!_

Sebuah teko berisi teh bersama beberapa kotak pocky di bawanya diatas nampan. Langkahnya terburu memasuki kamarnya kembali. Ia sadar karena mungkin sudah satu jam lebih di habiskannya untuk membeli beberapa pion guna makan malam atas perintah ibunda tercinta.

Tadakatsu duduk di atas bahunya. Si gembul sudah lebih dulu mengemuti sebatang pocky milik Ieyasu.

'_Cklek!'_ di bukanya pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu, tanpa basa-basi ia melesat menuju mejanya dan duduk di atas kursi.

Tadakatsu ikut turun dari bahu tuannya. Langsung ponsel elit kualitas Negara tetangga miliknya di nyalakan kembali. Matanya langsung menyapa layar dengan harapan statusnya bisa ramai seperti yang ia nantikan.

Dan.. _Bingo_!

Tadakatsu tanpa di paksa pun kini langsung ikut-ikutan menatap layar ponsel Ieyasu_. 'Crek!'_ dibukanya lagi salah satu bungkusan pocky lalu kembali ia berikan pada Tadakatsu si gembul yang telah menghabiskan satu batang pocky sebelumnya.

Langsung telunjuknya bergerak kearah komentar yang sudah ramai.

Mari kita lihat!

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~! **_

_**1-) **__1_

_**2-) **__2_

_**3-) **__Sanada Yukimura_

_**4-) **__Kojiiro –adek gue _

_**5-) **__Hn.. mungkin Motochika Chosokabe_

_**6-) **__Ieyasu Tokugawa *You!_

_**7-) **__Kojuuro Katakura_

_**8-) **__If I had You –Adam Lambert_

_**9-) **__Rolling in a deep –Adel_

_**10-) **__Baby I –Ariana Grande_

_**11-) **__Hn… lagu girl band deh, Little Me –Little Mix_

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango **_

_**1-) **__1_

_**2-) **__3_

_**3-) **__Masamune-dono_

_**4-) **__Oyakata-sama _

_**5-) **__Mouri-dono_

_**6-) **__Ishida-dono_

_**7-) **__Sasuke Sarutobi_

_**8-) **__To love you More –Celina Dion_

_**9-) **__Only One –Boa_

_**10-) **__California king bed –Rihana_

_**11-) **__Uhm.. just the way you are –Bruno Mars_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_**1-) **__8_

_**2-) **__3_

_**3-) **__Kasuga *entah kenapa_

_**4-) **__Oyakata-sama_

_**5-) **__Masamune-dono_

_**6-) **__Kojuuro_

_**7-) **__Sanada-danna_

_**8-) **__Marry You –Bruno Mars_

_**9-) **__Ring Ding Dong –Shine_

_**10-) **__Red –Taylor Swift_

_**11-) **__Ehm.. Tokyo –Yui _

_**Katakura only Human**_

_**1-) **__2_

_**2-) **__6_

_**3-) **__Masamune-sama_

_**4-) **__Yukimura Sanada _

_**5-) **__Ishida_

_**6-) **__Ieyasu *kamu!_

_**7-) **__Sasuke_

_**8-)**__ Human –Christina Perri_

_**9-) **__Wreacking Ball –Miley Cyrus_

_**10-) **__Good by days-Yui_

_**11-) **__Bingung… mungkin.. A thousand Years –Christina Perri_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~! **__likes this_

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango**_

_Katakura-dono galau?_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!, and Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~! **__like this_

_**Kasuga Useugi**_

_**1-) **__3_

_**2-) **__2_

_**3-( **__Sasuke *entah tiba-tiba muncul nama dia!_

_**4-) **__Yukimura Sanada_

_**5-) **__Mitsunari Ishida_

_**6-) **__Ieyasu Tokugawa_

_**7-) **__Kenshin-sama_

_**8-) **__You belong with Me –Taylor Swift_

_**9-) **__Spark Fly –Taylor Swift_

_**10-) **__Lonely -2NE1_

_**11-) **__I will fly –Ten2Five_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_**1-) **__1_

_**2-) **__3_

_**3-) **__Mouri_

_**4-) **__Ishida_

_**5-) **__Masamune_

_**6-) **__Ootani *karena bingung_

_**7-) **__Ieyasu! *you!_

_**8-) **__WAHAHAHAHA pastinya, Touch My Body –Sistar_

_**9-) **__Ngh… masih yang cantik-cantik dari Korea, Devine –SNSD_

_**10-) **__Kalo ini sih… Give it to Me –Sistar_

_**11-) **__Terlanjur bingung… Good Day –Iu deh.._

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Borong girlband 'Chika-chan? Hihihi…_

_**Kasuga Useugi, Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!, and the others **__like this_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Diem aja lu nyet! **'_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_**1-) **__4_

_**2-) **__6_

_**3-) **__Chosokabe_

_**4-) **__Ishida_

_**5-) **__Sanada_

_**6-) **__Sasuke_

_**7-) **__Ootani_

_**8-) **__Rolling in The Deep –Adel_

_**9-) **__All of Me –John Legend_

_**10-) **__Bring me to Live –Evanescence_

_**11-) **__Break Free –Ariana Grande_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_**1-) **__2_

_**2-) **__1_

_**3-) **__Magoichi Saika_

_**4-) **__Toshie Maeda_

_**5-) **__Yumekichi –boleh nama hewan peliharaan 'kan?_

_**6-) **__Um.. Ieyasu deh! _

_**7-) **__Matsu Nee-chan^^_

_**8-) **__Whataya want from Me –Adam Lambert_

_**9-) **__Firework –Katty Perry_

_**10-) **__Um… mulai bingung~! Oh ya, Umbrella –Rihana_

_**11-) **__Bingung parah! All of Me –John Legend deh!_

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_Asal masukin nama orang aja kamu! Btw, tentang lagu yang kamu masukin itu asli dari hati?_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~! **__like this_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Aku translate dulu di Om Google.. wikikikik.._

_**Pirate of the lost island**__ like this_

_**Maeda Matsu Love Toshee**_

_Giliranku!_

_**1-) **__4_

_**2-) **__9_

_**3-) **__Maeda Toshie *pastinya!_

_**4-) **__Oichi Oda_

_**5-) **__Sanada Yukimura deh._

_**6-) **__Satu lagi… Sasuke aja-lah._

_**7-) **__Keiji_

_**8-) **__Saying I love You –Soyou Sistar *Ost Naughty Kiss^^_

_**9-) **__All my love is for you –SNSD_

_**10-) **__Errr… 7989 –SNSD_

_**11-) **__If You Believe –Lisa Kelly_

_**Tosheee Maeda**_

_Yang ke-sepuluh nomer telpon 'tuh?_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**__ likes this_

_**Maeda Matsu Love Toshee**_

_Bukan! Itu beneran lagu!_

_**Kasuga Useugi**_

_Cie yang K-popers!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Kamu juga K-popers, Kasuga!_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Ecieee.. tau aja lu 'nyet!_

_**Tosheee Maeda**_

_Sekarang aku nih 'ya?_

_**1-) **__4_

_**2-) **__3_

_**3-) **__Maeda Matsu pastinya.._

_**4-) **__Masamune Date_

_**5-) **__Sanada Yukimura_

_**6-) **__Kojuuro, deh.. soalnya dia bijak_

_**7-) **__Keiji Maeda!_

_**8-) **__Insomnia –Craig David_

_**9-) **__Complete –SNSD *soalnya Matsu sering dengerin, jadi ikut suka.._

_**10-) **__One more night –Maroon5_

_**11-) **__Ng.. No other –SJ *Matsu juga sering denger.._

_**Maeda Matsu Love Toshee**_

_Kamu perhatian!_

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_Aku sekarang nih ya?_

_**1-) **__2_

_**2-) **__3_

_**3-) **__Keiji *gantian nih!_

_**4-) **__Ishida_

_**5-) **__Ieyasu_

_**6-) **__Ngh.. Motochika kali ya?_

_**7-) **__Tsuruhime_

_**8-) **__All by Myself –Celina Dion_

_**9-) **__White Horse –Taylor Swift_

_**10-) **__Mean –Taylor Swift_

_**11-) **__Love you Like a song –Selena Gomes_

_**The Pure Princess Tsuruhime**_

_Aku juga! ^^_

_**1-) **__3_

_**2-) **__7_

_**3-) **__Fuuma Kotaru *ckckck_

_**4-) **__Ieyasu *kamu!_

_**5-) **__Ishida_

_**6-) **__Motochika_

_**7-) **__Magoichi Nee-sama!_

_**8-) **__My J –SNSD_

_**9-) **__What's a make you beautiful –One direction_

_**10-) **__Apa ya? ngh… Love on Top –Beyonce_

_**11-) **__Irreplaceable –Beyonce deh.. _

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers**_

_Kalo jadinya malah aneh-aneh, ku goreng Tadakatsu buat makanan ikan koi dirumah!_

_**1-) **__2_

_**2-) **__7_

_**3-) **__Ieyasu *you!_

_**4-) **__Ootani.._

_**5-) **__Hn… Mouri-dono_

_**6-) **__Motochika_

_**7-) **__Hideyoshi-sensei_

_**8-) **__I Knew You were Trouble –Taylor Swift *Ieyasu sering nyanyi –temen sebangku jadi keberisikan! _

_**9-) **__I wanna be with you –Mandy Moore_

_**10-) **__Bring Me to Live –Evanescence_

_**11-) **__Grenade –Bruno Mars _

_**Oichi sleep away**_

_Aku! Sekarang aku!_

_**1-) **__2_

_**2-) **__4_

_**3-) **__Nagamasa *kakak ketua OSIS __**(_ _)**_

_**4-) **_Matsu! *dia sahabatku

_**5-) **_Nouhime-sensei

_**6-) **_Akechi-sensei

_**7-) **_Nobunaga-sensei

_**8-) **_Hingga Akhir Waktu –versi Gita Gutawa *hahaha.. lagu Negara jauh, ku translate artinya bagus banget!

_**9-) **__I wanna be with you –Mandy Moore_

_**10-) **__Fly to Your Heart –Selena Gomes_

_**11-) **__Saying I love You –Soyou Sistar *Ost drama yang suka ku tonton bareng Matsu^^_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Guru-guru ikutan 'ya?_

_**1-) **__9_

_**2-) **__1_

_**3-) **__Hideyoshi-sensei_

_**4-) **__Nobunaga-sensei_

_**5-) **__Nouhime-sensei_

_**6-) **__Mungkin… Mitsunari, soalnya sering mampir ke rumah bawa jeruk Cina sih._

_**7-) **__Ieyasu._

_**8-) **__Like a Song –Lenka_

_**9-) **__Count on Me –Bruno Mars_

_**10-) **__Good by days-Yui_

_**11-) **__Bring Me to Live –Evanescence_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I **__likes this._

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Seleranya Sensei beda tipis sama Kojuuro.._

_**Katakura only Human**_

_Jangan bongkar kedokku, Masamune-sama_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I **_

_Hanbei ikutan, aku wajib ikutan juga!_

_**1-) **__1_

_**2-) **__10_

_**3-) **__Hanbei _

_**4-) **__Mitsunari _

_**5-) **__Nobunaga-sensei_

_**6-) **__Mungkin… Nagamasa si ketua OSIS_

_**7-) **__Ieyasu! *Nilai Informatika jelek mulu!_

_**8-) **__Tokyo –Yui *kalo ada Osaka mah, Osaka_

_**9-) **__Good by Days –Yui *masih penyanyi yang sama_

_**10-) **__*bingung… All by Myself –Celina Dion_

_**11-) **__*kehabisan akal.. apa ya? yang sering di nyanyiin Hanbei deh Like a Song –Lenka_

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers **__likes this_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Yang suka di nyanyiin Hanbei? Wahahaha…_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Bener-bener beda tipis sama Kojuuro.. ternyata guru Fisika kita orangnya galauan.._

_**Kasuga Useugi **__likes this_

_**Katakura only Human**_

_Masamune-sama…_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Wahahahaa… ketauan ya?_

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango, This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **__like this_

_**Takeda love Macan Tutul**_

_Wah-wah… murid teladanku bikin game seru nih? Guru-guru ikutan? Aku nggak boleh ketinggalan!_

_**1-) **__1_

_**2-) **__8_

_**3-) **__Kenshin Useugi *orang yang selalu ngomong pake bahasa alien a.k.a English_

_**4-) **__Ieyasu Tokugawa _

_**5-) **__Sanada Yukimura *selaku murid yang nilai IPS-nya paling ancur!_

_**6-) **__Hn… Hideyoshi-sensei deh, kadang suka ngasih buah naga sih.. buah naga kan langka… (?)_

_**7-) **__Sasuke_

_**8-) **__Thank you My Teens –Yui_

_**9-) **__Just The Way You are –Bruno Mars _

_**10-) **__Tomorrow's Way –Yui _

_**11-) **__*bingung… mungkin.. Good by Days –Yui_

_**Tosheee Maeda**_

_Shingen-sensei penggemarnya Yui?_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Di rumah banyak album aslinya. Yang mau minjem silahkan datang ke rumah. Ada di kamarnya Danna.._

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango**_

_Yang mau posternya juga boleh! Banyak loooh~!_

_**Takeda love Macan Tutul**_

_Yukimura! Sasuke! Kalian keponakan yang durhaka!_

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Should I do like you do?_

_Ah.. forget it!_

_**1-) **__4_

_**2-) **__2_

_**3-) **__Kasuga *murid teladan selain Masamune Takeda-sensei *orang yang linglung kalo aku ngomong pake bahasa inggris._

_**2-) **__Keiji Maeda! *nilai paling ancur di kelas inggris!_

_**5-) **__Nobunaga-sensei _

_**6-) **__Akechi-sensei_

_**7-) **__Kasuga *murid teladan sekaligus keponakan yang tinggal di rumah_

_**8-) **__This is how we Do –Katy Perry_

_**9-) **__Nothin' on You –Bruno Mars_

_**10-) **__Low –Florida ft. T. Pain_

_**11-) **__Break Free –Ariana grande_

_**Kasuga Useugi **__likes this_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk **_

_Ada game seru 'ya? aku nggak boleh ketinggalan tentunya~!_

_**1-) **__7_

_**2-) **__4_

_**4-) **__Nouhime *suka bikin puisi manis buat aku kalo di rumah…_

_**4-) **__Akechi_

_**5-) **__Oichi *suka bikin bubur ayam spesial buat aku sih.._

_**6-) **__Hn… Hideyoshi deh._

_**7-) **__Ranmaru _

_**8-) **__Don't forget me -Suzy Miss A_

_**9-) **__Heavy Rotation –AKB 48_

_**10-) **__Aitakata –AKB 48_

_**11-) **__Ponytail To Shushu –AKB 48_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_Seleranya sama kaya' Chosokabe.._

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Mouri mending diem deh!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Nobunaga-sensei juga borong girlband ? Hihihi…_

_**Katakura only Human, Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!, and the others **__like this_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Sekarang aku!_

_**1-) **__7_

_**2-) **__9_

_**3-) **__Nobunaga-sensei tentunya!_

_**4-) **__Akechi Mitsuhide_

_**5-) **__Ranmaru_

_**6-) **__Um… Hanbei-sensei deh_

_**7-) **__Oichi –adek iparku yang pinter masak_

_**8-) **__Ponytail to shushu –AKB _

_**9-) **__Bingo! –AKB 48_

_**10-) **__Thank you My teens –Yui_

_**11-) **__Apa lagi ya? …um.. 48 Baby! Baby! Baby! –AKB 48_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I **_

_Suami istri sama ternyata.._

_**Mouri is the calm Guy **__likes this_

_**Sadako Mitsuhide**_

_Nggak boleh juga guru kalian yang paling __**shining**__ ini ketinggalan! *Mwuahahaha.._

_**1-) **__5_

_**2-) **__4_

_**3-) **__Nobunaga-sensei_

_**4-) **__Ranmaru_

_**5-) **__Oichi_

_**6-) **__Nagamasa Azai_

_**7-) **__Nouhime-sensei_

_**8-) **__Happy Birthday –Ten2five_

_**9-) **__Gomme na Summer –AKB 48_

_**10-) **__Devine –SNSD_

_**11-) **__Hush –Miss A_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_Ini lebih parah…_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I, This is Sasuke not MONKEY!, and 3 others **__like this_

Ieyasu tertawa-tawa jahat bagai penyihir baru berhasil belajar mantra. Tidak sedikit bagian status dan percakapan yang ia _screenshot _guna disimpan di _memory card_-nya sebagai momen lucu.

'_Clak!' _batang pocky di tangannya juga tinggal setengah. Mulutnya kembali mengunyah makanan renyah itu.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mengelap tangannya dengan tisu di pojok meja. Beberapa kalimat langsung ia tuangkan dalam kotak status Facebook-nya

_Ternyata lebih dari sepuluh orang yang tertarik! Aku senang.._ batinnya

Kembali ia membuka lembaran tes psikaeter milik ayahnya. Matanya menjelajah tajam ke langit-langit. _Mungkin kalau aku buat peraturan baru akan lebih seru! Hahahaha! _Tawa jahat pun berkumandang di dalam benaknya.

_**Just the Way Tokugawa**_

_2 seconds ago_

_Uwooh! Aku senang atas respon kalian. Bahkan guru-guru sampai kutan. Ternyata seru juga! Hahahaaa_

_Oke, sebelum aku beri tahu jawabannya, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian yang ingin memenangkan game ini. Kalian lihat pada nama yang kalian ketik di samping nomer 3, lalu jelajahlah ke bawah sedikit tepat di nomer 8. Kalian harus mengirimkan prosa singkat dari lagu yang paling kalian suka pada orang yang ada di nomer 3. Dimana? Langsung di Facebook aja! _

_Kalo nggak ngirim harus traktir silver queen! #hahaha_

_Oke, ini jawabannya.._

_**1-) .**__Angka yang kamu cantumkan di sebelah nomer satu adalah angka yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan manis untuk kamu. Atau mungkin juga tanggal lahir kamu, pastinya hari ultah yang bikin happy walau bête abis di kerjain seharian. Bisa juga tanggal hari jadinya kamu sama pasangan kamu. Atau juga hari terburuk kamu karena di putusin mantan pacar atau juga hari meninggalnya seseorang yang penting buat kamu. Intinya tanggal-tanggal yang menyimpan kenangan deh~! 'bener nggak? #hahaha.._

_**2-) **__Angka yang kamu cantumkan di sebelah nomer dua adalah angka spesial buat orang yang paling kamu sayang. Misal, orang tua, kakek-nenek, kakak-adek, sahabat, dan idola kamu. Kalau yang saudara, atau sahabatnya lahir dengan depan angka belasan, dua puluhan, atau tiga puluhan pasti jawabnya angka __**1, 2, 3**__ bisa juga angka belakangnya kayak __**1, 2, 3, sampe Sembilan**_

_**3-) **__Nah, di nomer __**3**__, adalah orang yang __**paaaaaliing**__ kamu cintai, makna cinta artinya luas looh! Nggak hanya ke pasangan, tapi juga saudara maupun sahabat kamu. Kamu juga nggak mau orang itu terluka. Dan kamu bakal rela ngelakuin apapun biar dia nggak terluka. Kalaupun kalian marahan, maunya cepet-cepet baikan biar akur lagi kayak dulu. So, bagi yang lagi marahan! Harus lakuin peraturan di atas tuh! _

_**4-) **__Kalau yang di nomer __**7**__, adalah orang yang __**paling **__kamu bangga-banggakan. Kamu selalu pingin jadi kayak dia, tapi kamu ngerasa diri sendiri cukup untuk jadi penggemar, makna penggemar bukan hanya buat idola loh~! _

_**5-) **__Di nomer __**4**__, adalah posisinya orang pertama yang paling sering ada buat kamu seandainya lagi ada masalah sama orang di nomer __**3**__, 'hayo ngaku? Tapi aku lihat di komentar kalian, malah nulis nama temen-temen 'ya? __****' **__tapi nggak apa, berarti bagi kalian dia adalah orang yang sering ngerti perasaan kalian._

_**6-) **__Sekarang di nomer __**5**__, itu posisinya orang yang selalu bisa bikin kamu ngerasa ada sesi paling kamu inget walau nggak begitu deket sama orang di nomer __**5**__, pasti sesuatu yang bikin hidup kamu ada warna berbeda.. uhm.. jadi kayak special people gitu deh!_

_**7-) **__Kalau yang di nomer __**6**__, uhm.. kayaknya udah banyak yang pasrah ya? tapi nggak apa, posisinya orang ini adalah orang yang kadang-kadang membawa keberuntungan buat kalian. Hahaha.. makanya udah mulai mandet-mandet nulisnya 'ya?_

_**8-) **__Sekarang masuk ke lagu. Lagu di nomer __**8**__, itu buat orang yang ada di nomer __**3**__, 'bener kan? __**Dan lagu ini yang wajib kalian kirimkan untuk memenangi game psikaeter ini! inget, nggak ngelakuin Ieyasu siap nerima silver queen gratis. **__#hahahaha.._

_**9-) **__Kalau lagu di nomer __**9**__, itu untuk melampiaskan perasaan kagum kalian pada orang di nomer __**4.**_

_**10-) **__Nomer __**10**__, itu tentang apa yang saat ini ada di hati kamu._

_**11-) **__And finally, lagu nomer __**11**__, lagu yang saat ini melukiskan hidup kamu.._

_Oke, itu jawabannya. Kalau nggak sama dengan di fikiran kalian, tolong di maklumin aja, ini cuma untuk seneng-seneng. __**Tapi sekali lagi inget peraturan untuk menangin game ini! nggak lakuin, artinya kirim silver queen!**_

**TBC**

**AN: **Yups! Ini dia jawaban dari tesnya. Ada yang ikut ngisi? Oh ya, saya juga mau bilang hal yang persis kayak Ieyasu, _kalau nggak sama dengan di fikiran kalian tolong maklumin aja, ini cuma buat seneng-seneng._

Dan.. ada yang berani ngelakuin cara untuk menangin game ini?

Oh ya, ada beberapa point jawaban yang nggak saya hilangin dari tebak-tebakan aslinya.

Jadinya malah ancur ya?

Oh ya, saya nggak terlalu pintar memilih lagu yang bagus untuk setiap karakter. Saya hanya cantumkan apa yang ada di kepala saya aja.

_Okay everyone,_ chapter depan bakal ada status-status gila dari lagu yang mereka tentuin!

So, masih ada yang perlu saya perbaiki? Kayaknya banyak..

**Balasan review^^**

**Ieyasu: **Karena Nial lagi asyik ngopi, aku di tugaskan untuk membalas review..

**FadjrinaH**

Iya, ini memang bukan fiction humor, tapi maaf kamu malah menangis gegara status teman-temanku. Terimakasih sudah me-review..

**rasidahdiyaulhak**

Waah.. kamu sudah tahu permainan ini ya? tes kejiwaan? Coba tebak jika permainan ini aku dapat dari buku seorang psikaeter.. terima kasih sudah me-review^^

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

Ketawamu heboh sekali, Dissa-san. Ini chap 2-nya. Terimakasih sudah me-review..

**Sayaka Akihime**

Kamu juga pernah tahu permainan ini? Tadakatsu jadi hamster gembul? Hahaha.. terimakasih Sayaka-san atas review-nya.

**de-aruka **

Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kamu akan me-review fict-nya Nial yang bahkan masih newbie. Nial seneng banget di review sama Aruka-san..


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fun Game chap 3**

**Disclaimer: **SenBasa belongs to Capcom.

**Warning: **Sama kayak kemarin #plak! Tambahannya ini chapter paling panjang

**An: **Saya juga tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Tapi yang ingin saya beritahu, dari setiap lagu yang dicantumkan akan saya ubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa INA, *nggak lucu kalo baca fict harus buka-buka kamus 'kan? #ditendang. Lalu yang kedua, karena ini prosa yang di ambil dari lagu, akan banyak yang saya tambahkan. Atau mungkin malah melenceng jauh dari inti lagunya. Itu semua saya lakukan agar tidak membuat fict ini naik rating menjadi T.

**Ieyasu: **Udah ngomongnya?

_Okay, should I leave you for reading? _

Tiga puluh menit berlalu setelah status berisikan jawaban dari Ieyasu sukses membuat semua penghuni akun membisu. Tanpa remaja itu sadari, tangan-tangan milik orang-orang yang mengomentari statusnya menjadi _curly freeze._

Ieyasu tengah tertawa layaknya penyihir di mata Tadakatsu. Bahkan di bola mata hamster berbulu abu itu seperti ada efek _poison fire _yang menari-nari sebagai _background _di balik punggung Ieyasu. "Imph!" kata si gembul ketakutan dengan bahasanya.

Kembali setelah ratusan detik ia terbahak-bahak akhirnya pulih juga setelah _game _yang ia berikan tiba-tiba mulai di lakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Mari kita lihat!

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~! **__with __**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango**_

_2 seconds ago_

_Traktir silver queen? Cih! Daripada beliin orang yang lagi ketawa-ketawa sama hamster di sana, nih aku lakuin! Bikin prosa singkat 'kan?_

_**-If I had You –Adam Lambert**_

_Aku punya segala yang ku mau. Atas segalanya itu aku tidak takut akan kehilangan apapun. Akantetapi ku sadari sebuah kejanggalan pada setiap derap hidupku ini. Dari seorang yang sempurna.._

_Masa bodoh jika Tuhan berkata lain. Jika pun seluruh harta bahkan harga diriku ini harus ku relakan. Waktu, kepopuleran, bahkan ambisi pun tidak akan cukup. Jika aku tidak memilikimu._

_10 likes 4 comments_

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango**_

_Apa maksud Masamune-dono pada kalimat "Waktu, kepopuleran, bahkan ambisi pun tidak akan cukup. Jika aku tidak memilikimu." ?_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Hn.. apa ya? pokonya kamu baca saja berulang-ulang, Yuki. Nanti kamu akan mengerti._

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Akan ku beri tahu Danna! Ayo buka percakapan atau langsung ketuk pintu kamar aku aja! –wihihihiii.._

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_SUMVEH INI GAME NGERJAIN BANGET! AWAS KAMU IEYASUUU!_

_Next Status.._

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango **__with __**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_One minute ago_

_Aku juga harus ngirim ya? uhm… prosa 'kan?_

_**To Love You More –Celina Dion**_

_Dia tidak akan melakukan seperti yang ku lakukan. Aku berharap kau mengerti. Apa arti penantian diriku. Walau kini kamu tengah bersama yang lain. Aku hanya ingin bilang satu hal, aku adalah orang yang menunggumu di sini. Disisimu dalam bisu._

_5 likes 5 comments_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_DANNNAAAAA! _

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango **_

_Kenapa Sasuke? Sepertinya game ini bisa membuat kita main jujur-jujuran. Dan sekarang aku jujur sedang sedih karena sudah tiga hari WhatsApp-ku tidak dibalas Masamune-dono. jadi aku berfikir dia sudah punya pacar dan tidak butuh seorang sahabat lagi._

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Owh, Yuki.. aku di suruh jagain sepupu kecilku sama ibuku. Jadi maaf baru kali ini aku pegang Hp, aku sudah lihat banyak pesan masuk darimu. Aku ingin jawab tapi sepertinya kamu sudah ilfil duluan 'ya? maafkan aku Yuki.. kamu sahabatku selamanya…_

_**Katakura only Human **__likes this_

_**Yuki Yuki LuphU Dango **_

_Begitu 'kah? Maaf Masamune-dono aku tidak tahu.. kau juga sahabatku selamanya.._

_**The Pure Princess Tsuruhime**_

_Aw, so sweet…_

_Next Status.._

_**Katakura only Human **__with __**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_10 minutes ago_

_Ini prosa-ku, Tokugawa-san! Jadi aku tidak perlu kirim silver queen 'kan?_

_**Human –Christina Perri**_

_Aku bisa diam seribu bahasa di depanmu. Aku bisa ber-akting layaknya aktor di hadapanmu. Aku bisa menjadi orang nomor satu yang kamu temui dikala kamu sedih. Aku bisa membuatmu terjaga setiap malam dan mengusap rambutmu dengan kasih sayang._

_Tapi untuk sekali ini saja ku katakan aku hanyalah manusia. Aku bisa tersakiti jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Jadi ku mohon sekali ini saja tatap wajahku dan mengertilah diriku._

_Maaf aku tidak sempurna._

_7 likes 7 comments_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Kojuuroooo~.. Maafkan aku! aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri tanpa kamu! Mengapa di saat-saat penting begini kamu malah pulang kampung? Aku kan tidak bisa mengurus semuanya! Rumah ini terlalu besar, Kojuuro! Dan kemarin bibi menyuruhku menjaga anaknya! Ngurus diri sendiri saja masih belepotan malah di suruh ngurus orang! Kojuuro…. Maaf aku telah membuatmu sakit hati di depan ayah dan ibu… tapi ku mohon jangan pulang kampung! Emang di kampung ada apa sih?_

_**Katakura only Human**_

_Semester depan aku mau sekolah di desa saja. Aku masih terlalu sakit hati atas perkataanmu, Masamune-sama. jadi maaf aku tidak bisa mengurus dirimu lagi. _

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_KOJUUUROOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! COME BACK TO ME PLEASEEEE! _

_**Katakura only Human**_

_Terimakasih Tokugawa-san, perasaanku sudah bisa di sampaikan lewat permainan ini. dan Masamune-sama, kalau kamu masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang perasaanku, kamu baca prosa-ku berulang-ulang._

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_WAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Yang di tinggal pulang kampoeng.._

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_KOJUUROOOOOOO! _

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_Ini saatnya bagimu untuk belajar keluar dari hidup manja, Dokunganryuu!_

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers **__likes this_

_Next Status.._

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **__with __**Kasuga Useugi**_

_15 minutes ago_

_Yups! Kita abaikan si Dokunganryuu! Nih Ieyasu, aku juga nggak perlu ngirim silver queen 'kan?_

_**Marry You –Bruno Mars**_

_Ini adalah malam yang begitu indah. Harus ada hal gila untuk di lakukan._

_Dan sepertinya hal itu adalah menikahi dirimu._

_Jangan ragu, jangan katakan tidak, aku siap kapan saja untuk dirimu._

_10 likes 7 comments_

_**Kasuga Useugi**_

_SASUKEEEEE!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Iya? Sudah siap? Aku otw ke rumahmu ya?_

_**Kasuga Useugi**_

_JANGAAAANN!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Kamu tidak mau Kenshin-sensei cemburu padaku ya?_

_**Kasuga Useugi**_

_Gila kau!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Aku gila karena kamu, Kasuga._

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_MANTHAPPP!_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!, Tosheee Maeda **__like this _

_Next Status.._

_**Kasuga Useugi **__with __**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_30 minutes ago_

_Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau uangku terbuang percuma karena traktir silver queen. Bukan karena Sasuke!_

_**You belong with Me –Taylor Swift**_

_Aku hanya terdiam dalam khayalanku saat melihat seseorang yang kau bilang adalah kekasihmu. Aku mencoba berbagai cara 'tuk serupakan dia atas perasaanku yang mengebu._

_Posisiku tidak pernah sebagus dia, tapi aku ingin mengatakan jika akulah yang mengerti dirimu selama ini. Berdiri dan menunggu di pintu belakang._

_2 likes 4 comments_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Pintu belakang? Biar nggar ketahuan Kenshin-sensei 'ya? Sip! Kamu tunggu aja di sana nanti aku dadah-dadah._

_**Kasuga Useugi**_

_AKU BILANG INI KU LAKUKAN INI BIAR UANGKU TIDAK TERBUANG PERCUMAAA!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Aku lagi otw sama Danna naik sepeda. Udah, jangan marah-marah! Tunggu sebentar, aku offline dulu, mau fokus sama jalan raya._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Hahaha! Sasuke serius ternyata._

_**Pirate of the lost island, Tosheee Maeda **__like this _

_Next Status.._

_**Pirate of the lost island **__with __**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_35 minutes ago_

_Yosh! Sekarang aku nih ya! Ieyasu, maaf aku lagi nggak ada uang, jadi aku ikut ngirim prosa..tapi emang ini kemauan aku sih.. Wahahahaa_

_**Touch My Body –Sistar**_

_Touch my body~! Yeah.. my body!_

_Aku tahu sudah lama kau menginginkannya. Jangan ragu, aku sudah siapkan wine dan coklat untuk kita berendam di kolam hangat._

_Aku akan mengangkat tanganku ke atas. Merasakan setiap inci kau menyentuhku dengan birahimu. Aku rela, jika itu kamu._

_4 likes 13 comments_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_NGGAAAAKKKKK! SAMPAI HARI KIAMAT PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU! MENGAPA YANG SEPERTI INI KAMU KIRIMKAN PADAKU? _

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Sudahlah, ngaku saja kamu! Aku tahu kamu tsundere 'kan? Coba kamu baca kalimat alenia terakhir deh! _

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_NGGAAAAAKK! NGGAAAAAAAAKKK! NGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers**_

_Jangan paksa dia, wahai setan laut! Dasar manusia akhir zaman! _

_**Takenaka Franklin **__likes this_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_Awas caps lock-nya jebol, Mouri-dono. kalo rusak satu bisa ganti semua. Kalo ganti semua yang kualitas Jerman agak mahal. Tahan emosimu._

_**Pirate of the lost island **_

_Benar kata Hideyoshi-sensei! Ketimbang keyboard-mu rusak, mengakulah jika status-ku itu benar 'kan? _

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYAAAA! LEBIH BAIK KEYBOARD-KU RUSAK SEKALIAN! DASAR HANTU LAUT! LEBIH MEMILIH CEPAT HAPUS STATUS-MU ATAU KU BLOKIR AKUNMU!_

_**Pirate of the lost island **_

_Kalau status-nya ku hapus nanti aku di suruh traktir Ieyasu silver queen.. aku kan bukan orang kaya' seperti menantuku.._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Menantu? _

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Ya! orang tuanya Mouri adalah menantuku! #hahaha_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_GILA KAU CHOSOKABE! DASAR HANTU LAUT!_

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers **__likes this_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Aku bersyukur kau bilang aku hantu, artinya aku ada di dalam benakmu untuk menakut-nakutimu. Dan itu artinya aku selalu ada di dalam fikiranmu.. #hahahahaaa_

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers**_

_Nggak jelas kau, Motochika!_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy **__likes this_

_Next Status.._

_**Mouri is the calm Guy **__with __**Pirate of the lost island**_

_40 minutes ago_

_Tokugawa, sebenarnya bisa saja aku membelikanmu silver queen bahkan silver king, silver princess, atau silver prince. Tapi untuk sampai ke rumahmu aku malas harus memutar sampai lima blok dari lapangan. Aku kirim dengan delivery perusahaan coklat silver itu pasti curiga aku mengirim untuk pribadi._

_Baiklah, ini prosa-ku._

_**Rolling in The Deep –Adel**_

_Jangan kira aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Hatiku membara saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku yang akan membuat air matamu bergulir seperti halnya dulu._

_Luka di hatiku berdasar atas dirimu._

_7 likes 8 comments_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Memutuskan hubungan? Memangnya hubungan apa?_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Atau jangan-jangan…_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_MIKIR APA KALIAN 'HUH? SUDAH JELAS ALASANKU UNTUK MENGIRIM PROSA-KU ADALAH KARENA AKU MALAS UNTUK MEMUTAR LIMA BLOK DARI LAPANGAN. 'JELAS?_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Kita selesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin Nari-chan.._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**__ Likes this_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_GRRRRR! AWAS KALIAAAANNN! MAEDA, CHOSOKABEEE! NAMA MACAM APA ITU?_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_Mouri! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu anak orang kaya', kamu bisa membuang uangmu hanya untuk beli keyboard. Terutama caps lock-mu yang jebol._

_**Pirate of the lost island, and Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**__ Like this_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Aku rasa komentarmu tidak ada hubungannya, Hideyoshi._

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers **__likes this_

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers**_

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku menentang pendapatmu, Hideyoshi-sensei. Maafkan aku.._

_Next Status.._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~! **__With __**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_One hour ago_

_Giliran aku! aku juga termasuk orang yang tidak berduit. Jadi lebih baik aku kirim prosa._

_**Whataya want from Me –Adam Lambert**_

_Aku berharap kamu bisa mengerti kekuranganku. Kau wanita cantik yang mengisi setiap sisi hatiku. Ku mohon beri aku kesempatan atas segala kesalahanku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi._

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Aku berharap bisa mengabulkannya, asal terimalah aku apapun itu._

_22 likes 9 comments_

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_Gombal!_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Serius!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY!**_

_Benar tuh! Play boy kayak Keiji cuma bisa gombal!_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Udah balik kamu? Mending jangan ganggu aku deh! Lagian tahu dari mana kamu kalau aku play boy?_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Weeekk! Ini aku Sanada Yukimura, aku bosen jadi obat nyamuknya Sasuke gara-gara di cuekin. Aku on pake note book tadi di rumah, jadi FB-nya Sasuke aku on di hp-nya dia. Aku tahu loh Keiji, aku sering lihat kamu kalau lagi istirahat jajan bareng kucing kantin^^_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Oh My Yuki, itu namanya bukan play boy.._

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Tapi anehnya tidak berapa lama kucing yang di jajanin Keiji langsung melahirkan!_

_**Katakura only Human**_

_Sanada, sebaiknya jangan menuliskan tentang isi pikiranmu menggunakan akun orang lain._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Benar, apalagi dengan akun Sasuke…_

_Next Status.._

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War **__with __**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_One hour ago_

_Ieyasu, aku juga tidak mau uangku terbuang percuma hanya demi mentraktir kamu silver queen, aku juga sependapat dengan Mouri. Aku malas memutar lima blok dari lapangan. Dan untuk orang yang aku tag, aku sangat memohon untuk tidak histeris ke-ge-er-ran! Ini demi uangku bukan demi dia!_

_**All by Myself –Celina Dion**_

_Dulu, aku menganggap cinta hanyalah sebuah permainan. Saat aku hubungi setiap orang untuk mengembalikkan keadaan hanya hening yang ku dapati._

_Sekarang aku baru sadar, itu semua karena diriku sendiri. Kadang aku merasa tidak nyaman. Cinta yang tidak pasti ku dapati. Tapi ku ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku ingin dia kembali._

_4 likes 5 comments_

_**The Pure Princess Tsuruhime**_

_Nee-sama? aku selalu ada untukmu.._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_B-BENARKAH? MAGOICHI KAU INGIN AKU KEMBALI? _

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_Sudah ku bilang jangan ge-er!_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Saika Magoichi….. aku… aku.. AKU BAHAGIAAAAAAA SEKALI DENGAN STATUS-MUUUU…_

_**The Pure Princess Tsuruhime**_

_HIIII! Pergi kau Maeda!_

_Next Status.._

_**The Pure Princess Tsuruhime **__with __**Kotaru Ujimasa Fuuma**_

_Ieyasu-san, aku juga tidak mau uangku terbuang cuma-cuma. Walaupun Fuuma sedang tidak on, aku tetap akan mengirimkannya.. _

_**My J –SNSD**_

_Orang-orang bilang aku cantik jika jatuh cinta. Dan ku rasakan perihal itu benar, aku selalu tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas. atau tertawa dan menari-nari riang sengaja aku membalikkan tubuhku menatap layar ponselku dan sejurus kemudian aku tersenyum ada kamu di sana._

_Tidakkah kau tahu jika hatiku selalu ingin bersamamu? Aku berharap besar kau berada di sisiku. Itu lebih dari cukup._

_2 likes 4 comments_

_**Magoichi of the Goddess War**_

_Mengapa kamu menuliskan yang seperti ini? ah ternyata sepupuku sedang di mabuk cinta._

_**Just the Way Tokugawa**_

_Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Fuuma. Dia sedang sibuk membantu kakeknya di toko. Tadi aku baru pulang beli sayur dan daging buat makan malam. Nanti aku balik lagi beli susu kotak sekalian mampir ke kedai kopinya Mbah Hojou deh.._

_**The Pure Princess Tsuruhime**_

_Terima kasih Ieyasu-san.. aku berharap dia tahu tentang statusku ini._

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Ieyasu, baru keliatan kau nak._

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**__ Likes this_

_Next Status.._

_**Maeda Matsu Love Toshee **__with __**Tosheee Maeda**_

_One hour ago_

_Ieyasu, tes ini berhasil seutuhnya buatku. Ternyata kamu cukup berbakat sama seperti ayahmu menjadi seorang psikaeter._

_Baiklah, ini punyaku._

_**Saying I love You –Soyou Sistar**_

_Ku dongakkan kepalaku ke langit. Perlahan air hujan turun membasahi rambutku sampai ke ujung kaki. Begitu deras, begitu dingin, begitu kaku._

_Dalam hampa aku mencoba menggambar wajahmu dengan jemari lemahku, mata, hidung, mulutmu yang terukir indah._

_Kamu satu-satunya untukku, tapi harus ku katakan aku harus melupakanmu, mulai detik ini._

_7 likes 4 comments_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Eh? Matsu Nee-chan?_

_**Tosheee Maeda**_

_Status-nya nggak salah?_

_**Maeda Matsu Love Toshee**_

_Tidak ada yang salah dengan status-ku, kalau kamu masih belum paham baca saja sampai berulang-ulang. Aku mau offline dulu.._

_**Tosheee Maeda**_

_K-kok gitu sih? Salahku apa Matsu?_

_Next Status.._

_**Tosheee Maeda **__with __**Maeda Matsu Love Toshee**_

_One hour ago_

_GYAAAA! Kenapa tiba-tiba pikiranku kacau gini ya? okelah, yang penting aku nggak traktir silver queen._

_**Insomnia –Craig David**_

_Tak pernah ku duga ku 'kan jatuh cinta. Ku sadari rasa itu tumbuh dari hal-hal sederhana. tanpamu, kasih. Hatiku gundah gulana. Setelah kau pergi dan berkata kau telah muak padaku._

_Saat itu aku tidak bisa terjaga, jadi ku mohon kembali agar aku bisa terjaga seperti dulu. Saat kau mencintaiku.._

_3 likes 6 comments_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Eh? Sebenarnya ada apa sih sama kalian? Kok tiba-tiba bikin kaget gini?_

_**Tosheee Maeda**_

_Baca saja status kami berulang-ulang.._

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Uhm.. akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengatakan "baca saja status-ku berulang-ulang." 'ya?_

_**Katakura only Human**_

_Sanada, sudah ku katakan jangan menuliskan isi hatimu dengan akun orang lain.._

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Hahaha.. abisnya aku bosen, mana sudah malam pula, aku di nyamukin nih.._

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Argh! Seandainya sepupuku boleh ku golok, aku akan langsung ke sana Yuki! _

_Next Status.._

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers **__with __**Just the Way Tokugawa**_

_One hour ago_

_Ieyasu, kamu mau beli susu kotak di Toserba deket kedainya Mbah Hojou 'ya? ajak Tadakatsu sekalian biar ku rebus dia buat makan malam ikan koi-ku di rumah!_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ketimbang beli silver queen buat kamu mending buat ikan koi._

_**I Knew You were Trouble –Taylor Swift**_

_Bagiku kamu adalah sebuah masalah yang datang di hidupku. Aku mengerti begitu juga kamu. Betapa malunya aku saat itu. Kau mengajakku berkelana ke tempat yang tidak ku tahu._

_Namun saat ini semua orang terasa menyalahkanku, karena aku mengabaikan dirimu. Sebenarnya bukan karena mengabaikan, karena ku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebuah mainan. Itu saja._

_10 likes 2 comments_

_**Just the Way Tokugawa**_

_Jahat sekali kamu bilang aku adalah masalah dalam hidupmu. Seandainya kamu tahu juga, aku tidak pernah menganggap kamu sebuah mainan._

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Mengapa semakin kebawah atmosfer facebook-nya semakin aneh ya? ah mungkin hanya perasaan.._

_Next Status.._

_**Oichi sleep away **__with __**Nagamazha Azhaii**_

_2 hours ago_

_Aku! Sekarang aku! aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Hanbei-sensei. Tapi tenang, statusku tidak akan sama dengan Matsu, Toshie, dan Ishida._

_Yaah.. walau aku nggak yakin sih, Nagamasa-nii bakalan on. Dia bukan anak facebook soalnya. Hihihi.._

**Hingga Akhir Waktu –versi Gita Gutawa**

_Ku coba untuk melawan waktu. Dan hampa terasa di sini tanpamu. Bagiku semua telah berakhir. Ku ingin dia di sini, menemaniku sepanjang malam, menjagaku hingga aku terjaga, dan menemukannya di sebelahku sembari tersenyum._

_Tak 'kan mungkin ada yang lain. Dia adalah yang pertama dan mungkin terakhir buatku. Hingga akhir waktu.._

_13 likes 4 comments_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Oichi? Sensei rasa.. punya kamu juga sama seperti yang lain. _

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Nagamasa-nii? Kayaknya dia online deh…_

_**Nagamazha Azhaii**_

_Ya, aku online. Baru dua menit yang lalu sepertinya. Wah-wah.. aku tidak menyangka aku punya fans yang mengirimkan seperti ini.. terimakasih ya Oichi-chan?_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Sepertinya gantian Oichi yang offline.._

_Next Status.._

_**Takenaka Franklin **__with __**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_2 hours ago_

_Ieyasu-kun, sepertinya kamu bisa melanjutkan perjuangan ayahmu sebagai psikaeter 'ya? hampir semua yang ku jawab itu sama seperti jawaban permainanmu._

_**Like a Song –Lenka**_

_Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu saat kau pergi. Meskipun waktu yang memintamu untuk semakin jauh melangkah. Lebih cepat pergi dari yang aku kira._

_Kehadiranmu bagai sebuah lagu di kepalaku. Adakah sesuatu yang salah saat ku tuliskan kalimat ini?_

_Dan bagaimana aku menyesalinya, aku hanya ingin kau kembali. Argh, seandainya waktu bisa ku putar ulang._

_Aku ingin memeluk dirimu yang dulu. Dirimu yang begitu perhatian pada kawan lama._

_20 likes 8 comments_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_H-Hanbei..?_

_**Takenaka Franklin **_

_Ya, sensei?_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I **_

_Aku minta maaf. Jadi selama ini kamu merindukan aku yang selalu menjadi teman bermainmu dulu?_

_**Takenaka Franklin **_

_Hahahaha… entahlah Hideyoshi. Coba kamu baca berulang-ulang baru buka percakapan denganku._

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers**_

_Ayolah~! Bahkan Hanbei-sensei pun bilang "baca berulang-ulang" _

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Ada makna tersirat di balik prosa Hanbei-sensei._

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Ternyata guru fisika zaman sekarang sukanya bikin orang kepo.._

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Makna tersirat? Kalau begitu coba tebak apa makna tersiratnya. _

_Next Status.._

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I **__with __**Takenaka Franklin**_

_2 hours ago_

_Oy Ieyasu! Permainanmu ini cukup memutar otak buatku karena status yang dikirim Hanbei-sensei di atas. Aku juga gantian mau memberi sedikit bumbu romansa pada beranda-mu._

_**Tokyo –Yui**_

_Tibalah hari dimana aku melangkahkan kaki pada perjalanan baru yang tidak pasti. Dari perjalanan bus menuju stasiun aku mengirimkan pesan pada seorang kawan. Awalnya ku telpon dia namun yang ku dapati hanya kehampaan._

_Esoknya aku kembali menelpon dirinya. Tapi terasa olehku ada yang berbeda. _

_Hanya sebuah gitar tua yang menjadi pengganti dirinya. Orang itu adalah orang yang mengatakan bahwa Tokyo adalah kota tua mengerikan. _

_3 likes 4 comments_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_OOOOHHH! Aku mengerti sekarang! Jadi kalian berdua mengatakan kerinduan antar sahabat lama 'ya? begitu 'kan?_

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Ternyata oh ternyata… _

_**Ishida just Hide-Lovers**_

_Hideyoshi-sensei! Anda keren sekali! Lalu.. orang yang mengatakan Tokyo adalah kota tua mengerikan itu Hanbei-sensei?_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_Ya! padahal dia kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, entah mengapa dia bilang Tokyo kota yang mengerikan._

_Next Status.._

_**Takeda love Macan Tutul **__with __**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_2 hours ago_

_Silver queen? Oh ternyata murid kesayanganku ini penggemar coklat?_

_Aku tidak begitu pintar dengan sastra sih, jadi mungkin malah ancur atau gimana.._

_**Thank you My Teens –Yui**_

_Sebuah kertas lecek berlumur lumpur tidak sengaja ku temukan di kotak tua. Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah kenangan masa lalu._

_Setelah ku baca, itu mengingatkanku pada satu hal. Saat kau duduk sembari bernyanyi diiringi aku yang bermain gitar. _

_Saat itu kita berfikir, tumbuh dewasa adalah hal yang mengerikan._

_6 likes 7 comments_

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Masih ingat rupanya kau, Shingen-sensei!_

_**Takeda love Macan Tutul**_

_Inget dong! Waktu itu aku masih ganteng, nggak kayak sekarang._

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Sepertinya aku pernah nemu kotak itu deh, ada kasetnya juga. Pernah ku setel dan ternyata isinya video Kenshin-sensei sama Oyakata-sama lagi nyanyi lagu jadul.. Oyakata-sama ganteng banget! Oh ya, aku masih Yukimura._

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Shingen! Kenapa Yukimura bisa tahu?_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Beneran 'Sanada? Coba besok kirim ke Facebook dong!_

_**This is Sasuke not MONKEY! **_

_Okey!_

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Eith! Jangan dong!_

_Next Status.._

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis **__with __**Takeda love Macan Tutul**_

_Now, it's time for me. Kalau hanya silver queen aku mampu sebenarnya, Tokugawa-san. Tapi melihat yang lain melakukan ini, aku jadi merasa bersalah jika tidak melakukannya juga._

_**This is how we Do –Katy Perry**_

_Masa muda tidak harus kita habiskan dengan menggerutu. Sesekali kita harus bersenang-senang._

_Menghirup udara bebas, pergi ke klub, atau memanikan musik sampai malam menjelang._

_Yeah, itulah masa yang terindah. Inilah bagaimana cara kita melakukannya._

_2 likes 2 comments_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Tidak ku sangka, Kenshin-sensei anak klub malam ya?_

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Hanya mengisi lagu di klub. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!_

_Next Status.._

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk **__with __**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Tokugawa! Jangan kamu pikir bisa mendapat silver queen gratis dariku ya! buat Nou my beib ini lagu yang pas untuk ku sampaikan padamu._

_**Don't forget me -Suzy Miss A**_

_Apa kau mendengar tangisanku? Suara mologku? Kepedihan hatiku?_

_Salahkah aku berkata begitu? Aku merasa perpisahan begitu dekat denganku..walau datang sekali, kerinduan itu dating bertubi-tubi._

_Kau meninggalkanku tanpa meninggalkan janji padaku._

_6 likes 12 comments_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kamu_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Bohong! Kenapa setiap hari kamu jadi sering jelalatan sama guru lain?_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Benarkah? Kayaknya nggak pernah deh!_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Beneran nggak pernah? Terus untuk apa kamu waktu itu bikinin Hanbei-sensei kopi, bukan aku? Aku tahu dia masih mulus, tapi aku mau kamu ngertiin aku.._

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Oh itu, waktu itu aku kasihan dia kelihatan pucet banget setelah ngajar kelasnya Keiji. Mungkin dia setres atau gimana aku jadi nggak tega.._

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Tapi waktu aku cape abis ujian praktek olahraga kamu nggak pernah bikini aku kopi. Aku tahu kamu juga lagi ngoreksi ujian tertulis, tapi kan aku juga mau di perlakukan selayaknya!_

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_Nobunaga-sensei cemburu nih?_

_**Pirate of the lost island**_

_Ecieeee….._

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!, Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**__, __**and the others**__ like this_

_**Maeda is number one Uyeah~!**_

_Ngajar kelasnya Keiji memang butuh perjuangan, Sensei. Apalagi murid yang namanya Keiji itu susah banget diajarin, terus juga kalau udah ketemu sama teori yang bikin pusing seribu keliling guru fisika atau guru matematika harus pake tenaga ekstra^^_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_Ngaku juga akhirnya kamu, Maeda!_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!, Ishida just Hide-Lovers, The Pure Princess Tsuruhime **__like this_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Aduh, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi main cemburuan sama aku ya?_

_**Takeda love Macan Tutul**_

_Enak banget ya jadi orang mulus? Di cemburuin banyak orang.. aku jadi pingin punya tampang cute kayak Hanbei-sensei._

_Next Status.._

_**Nouhime LupH Oda **__with __**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_2 hours ago_

_Sebagai guru bahasa jepang yang pastinya mengerti sastra, aku tidak mau menghiraukan bakatku. Jadi, tidak usah kirim silver queen nih ya?_

_**Ponytail to shushu –AKB **_

_Kamu yang terduduk dengan pose menggemaskan di sana!_

_Ya, kamu! Yang menggunakan gaya ponytail itu!_

_Bisakah kau menatapku? Aku ingin lihat mata indah dan senyum manismu.._

_3 likes 6 comments_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Aku nggak pernah di kuncir ponytail… setahu aku yang dikuncir ponytail itu Hideyoshi-sensei. Tapi Hideyoshi-sensei nggak pernah pasang pose menggemaskan. Pasti Hanbei 'kan?_

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Kamu kok prasangka buruk gitu sih?_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Jangan bohong, Nou! Aku tahu Hanbei-sensei itu masih bujangan! Makanya setiap di kantor kamu kesempatan curi pandang sama dia 'kan?_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Wah Sensei, jangan cemburu sama saya! Lagipula saya nggak pernah di kuncir ponytail. Rambut saya kan pendek!_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Kata siapa nggak pernah? Waktu kamu lagi gerah atau bahkan lagi ngajar di lab buat praktek kamu sering pake gaya ponytail 'kan?_

_**Takenaka Franklin**_

_Iya sih. Tapi kan.. maksud Nouhime-sensei bukan begitu sepertinya.._

_**H-I-D-E-Y-O-S-H-I**_

_Kawan lamaku memang cute sampai di cemburuin orang._

_**Nouhime LupH Oda**_

_Iya benar! Maksudku bukan begitu, Nobunaga-sensei.. kamu lupa ya, kamu juga pernah pakai gaya ponytail? Aku pernah lihat saat kamu kegerahan di kantor. Dan itu… sangat manis.._

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Benarkah? O_o_

_**Useugi Kenshin si Kulit Manggis**_

_Ada yang langsung freeze face di sini._

_Next status.._

_**Sadako Mitsuhide**_

_2 hours ago_

_Yuhu~! Guru kalian yang paling shining akan memulai!_

_**Happy Birthday –Ten2five**_

_Hari ini, saat bahagia untukmu.. bertambah satu tahun usiamu. Kunyanyikan sebuah lagu agar istimewa harimu.._

_Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~_

_1 likes 6 comments_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Aku nggak ulang tahun hari ini._

_**Sadako Mitsuhide**_

_Tapi aku senang menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu_

_**Nobunaga paling GanThengk**_

_Jangan buat aku merinding, Akechi-sensei.._

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_Sensei juga nggak perlu bernyanyi! Oh ya, tolong laporkan kepala sekolah jika guru kesenian kita kurang cakap mengajar! Aku sudah muak lihat dia hanya numpang ngaca di kelas!_

_**Katakura only Human, Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!, and the others **__like this_

_**Sadako Mitsuhide**_

_Anak orang kaya' sombong banget sih? Kamu tahu, gurumu ini sudah mendapat sertifikat mengajar dari pemerintah tauk!_

_**Mouri is the calm Guy**_

_Sertifikat? Cih!_

_**Dokunganryuu Ketcjeh~!**_

_Itu mah sertifitkat odong-odong kali!_

"Imph!" Tadakatsu mencoba membuat Ieyasu berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kadang-kadang ia naik ke kepala majikannya itu sembari menghentak-hentakan kaki guna menyadarkan Ieyasu dari kesurupannya.

**END**

**An: **Chapter terpanjang 'kan? Saya juga menyelesaikannya dalam tiga hari #dengan waktu dipotong-potong tentunya.

Sebelum saya membalas review, saya mau memberi tahu mengapa fict ini diberi genre angst dan friendship. Itu karena saya ingin mencoba untuk menggabungkan sebuah kerinduan dengan humor dalam ungkapan tidak langsung melalui media sosial. Tadinya saya juga sempat ragu untuk memilih genre. Tidak lucu kalau saya masukan dalam genre humor dan angst, jadinya malah aneh total mungkin. Tapi apakah fict-ini jadinya malah hancur?

Oke, saya sendiri yang akan membalas review-nya^^

**Rizuki 13**

Terimakasih sudah me-review^^ aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu juga ikutan.

**de-aruka**

Terimakasih ku ucapkan sudah me-review kembali. Apa di chap ini jawaban Sasuke dan Kasuga membuatmu tercengang?

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

Aku mengucapkan spesial terimakasih buatmu, karena review-mu aku baru sadar chapter kemarin aku banyak typo. Pas kamu bilang bagian Shingen, aku baru sadar kalau banyak kesalahan juga di status yang lainnya.

Dan untuk lagu SNSD itu sebenarnya 'Divine'. Aku yang salah, Bring me To Live juga seharusnya 'Bring Me to Life' aku salah.

Maka dari itu aku sangat berterimakasih, semoga aku bisa lebih hati-hati lagi.

**Sayaka Akihime**

Aku juga mengucapkan spesial terimakasih untuk Sayaka-san. Aku ini payah sekali, kurang hati-hati dalam penulisan lagu yang aku cantumkan. Bring Me to Live seharusnya Bring Me to Life.

Uhm, aku sebenarnya bukan k-popers, aku suka berbagai macam musik dari beberapa Negara juga.

Aku juga minta maaf jika chapter ini gaje.

**Guztianyzich**

Terimakasih sudah me-review, sudah ku lanjutkan dan semoga fict ini tidak menurun nilainya dimatamu.

Dan terimakasih untuk silent reader (kalo ada), semoga fiksi-ku selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini.


End file.
